


Touch

by Hippiainen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: With an empty house and mandatory reading, Aleena looks forward to Zane's return from his master's errand. His delightful suggestion of mutual masturbation certainly brightens her otherwise dreary afternoon.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt "Do you like it when I touch you like that?" and originally published on tumblr.

Aleena wants to throw the datapad somewhere, or at something. At the moment she could care less what some stuffy old Sith Lord had thought about some philosophical debate or another, but it had been on her week’s reading list. She sighs, rolling around in the bed. Maybe not the best place to read this stuff, but it was comfortable.

There’s a short knock before the door opens. As soon as she sees Zane enter, a smile lights up her face. “You are late,” she tries to sound annoyed, but it comes off more teasing than anything. And she’s not annoyed with him, it was nice of him to keep her company over the weekend. The house felt far too empty when her father was off doing whatever Councillors did.

“I know, sorry about that. Training ran late, and then I thought I should get you a ‘I’m sorry’ gift. It took me longer than intended to decide what to get.” He closes the door, waving a beautifully wrapped box.

Aleena scrambles to sit upright, “Wait, really? You got me a gift?” People in general didn’t give her gifts, not without a reason. Should she have gotten him something as well?

“Yes,” he sits next to, cupping her face. The kiss that follows is slow and languid, enough of a teasing promise behind it to make Aleena lean in. “Don’t worry, it’s an impromptu gift.”

“Ah,” She kisses his cheek, “Thank you.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer, climbing into his lap before capturing his lips. There’s an intensity behind it, her tongue seeking his, needing him. She can’t help but grind her hips against him, enjoying Zane’s intake of breath. 

“Force Aleena,” he groans. “I’m not complaining, but this is a side I haven’t seen before.” Aleena hums, enjoying Zane’s roaming hands as they sneak underneath her shirt.

“You were gone for a month, and,” she pulls his shirt over his head, disregarding it on the floor, “I missed you.”

“Now you make me think I should be gone for a month more often,” his teasing lips leaving a path along her neck. 

Aleena’s hands untie his belt, making sure her fingers brush over his clothed cock, feeling it twitch under her fingers. “Don’t you dare.”

Chuckling, Zane captures her lips again. The heat of the kiss mirrors in her body, making her push him onto the bed, climbing on top of him before diving in for a long kiss. Her heart races faster at his closeness, her body shivering in anticipation.

It doesn’t take long for rest of their clothes to end up on the floor. Zane’s fingers exploring Aleena’s skin, leaving fire in their wake. Before she knows it, he rolls her over. Surprise entering her eyes as her back hits the mattress. Zane only smirks when his lips find her neck, kissing and suckling as his fingers ghost over her skin. Finally, his fingers touch her pulsing sex, smiling when he feels her dampened folds, knowing his teasing is the cause. Slowly he strokes her folds, spreading the gathering wetness, enjoying Aleena’s quiet whimpers.

Zane’s finger teasingly circlers her clit. “Do you like it when I touch you like that? **”** Aleena nods, barely audible whimper escaping her lips when Zane’s fingers become more insistent. “As much I love seeing the effect I have on you, I’d love a verbal response once in a while.”

She’s sure he’s smirking, he sounds like he’s smirking. “Yes, I like it when you touch me like that,” her voice almost breathless.

Zane hums, his lips pressing kisses on her neck. “Good, I want you to touch yourself like I do,” his whisper almost echoes in her ear as her brain is trying to process his words. A small blush colours her cheeks. Why would he ask her to do that?

“I-I’ve never-” there’s a nervousness in her voice as her heart beats faster.

“I know,” he kisses her, “but I think you should. You might like it.” His fingers intertwine with hers, ghosting over her skin, as he guides them lower. “So, what do you say?”

She nods, her eyes meeting his. The dark gaze sends shivers down her spine as he guides her hand between her legs. When her index finger touches the wetness between her legs, her breath hitches. There’s something dirty about it, yet… Zane guides her finger, circling her clit a few times. A new kind of tingle grows in Aleena’s sex, the forbidden aspect in her mind feeding the excitement.

“See, it’s simple.” He lets go of Aleena’s hand, watching with amusement when she looks confused. “Now, just touch yourself in any way that feels good. And,” he spreads her legs, “I want to watch.” He licks his lips, the intense hunger in his eyes making Aleena involuntarily buck against her fingers

Ever so slowly, she moves her fingers. First in familiar patterns Zane’s fingers have travelled before, but soon taking new paths. All the while Zane’s eyes closely follow them, noting each intake of breath and twitch of her body. Remembering them for later, when he might use that knowledge to make her tremble and writher under his fingers.

Zane’s hand wraps around his twitching cock, his thumb spreading the precum along his length. Compared to Aleena’s hesitant fingers, Zane’s movements are confident. Watching Aleena’s other hand finding its way to her breast and play with her hardened nipple, he can’t stop himself from groaning. This had definitely been one of his better ideas.

She’s unable to stop the arching of her back and the twitching of her toes when she finds the bundle of nerves just underneath the hood of her clit. She’s so close. This is so much easier when he touches her, plays her body like a fiddle. Almost shyly her fingers touch the entrance of her cunt. Having Zane inside of her feel so good, but the idea of her fingers, it’s… She closes her eyes, biting her lip as she slowly pushes her finger in. It doesn’t feel enough and soon she’s fucking herself with two fingers. Desperately trying to sate the fire in her throbbing sex, but the peek keeps eluding her. 

Zane almost comes when Aleena’s third finger enters her. Forcing himself to slow his pace lest he loses control, Zane imagines himself buried in the warmth of her sex, her pulsing walls welcoming him. The blush on her cheeks making him groan when her pleasure hazed eyes look at him.

There’s something that she’s missing, her other hand sneaking to her clit. Her fingers teasing her clit as she continues fucking herself, hips chasing every morsel of pleasure. The orgasm sweeps over her, her fingers continuing the now familiar path to prolong the pleasure for few seconds longer. The muffled moans echoing as she bites on her lip. Her breathing is heavy, and her hair is a mess when she comes down from the high. She can’t believe she just did that.

Zane’s lips capture hers, the kiss heated, slowly taking her in. She can feel him smile against her lips, “You are amazing.” His words bring a shy smile on her lips, so innocent compared to the expression on her face only a minute earlier. Zane’s fingers tease her nipple, while he continues stroking himself, “Ready for round two?”

Her fingers slither into his hair, pulling him in for a teasing kiss. “Yes.”

Zane guides himself into her cunt, pleasure filling his mind as he feels her walls throb around him. Zane’s thrusts are slow, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible. Aleena wriggles against him when his fingers find her clit. “Please, harder.”

She can feel his smile ghost over her lips when his arm wraps around her thigh. “Ask and you shall receive,” he chuckles before kissing her.

Aleena wants to say something, but his deepened thrust and claiming lips leave her breathless. Zane groans into the creek of her neck, unable to contain himself as he comes. The warmth filling her along with his final lazy thrusts send her over the edge again.

Nuzzling against him, Aleena wraps her arms around him. She lets her fingers caresses his back, enjoying listening to his heart beat. Zane’s hand wraps around her, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “And to think you didn’t even have a chance to open your present.” There’s mischief in his eyes when Aleena slightly rises up, looking at him.

Zane summons the gift with the Force, handing it to Aleena. “Go on.” He looks at her expectantly. Slowly she unwraps the gift, blush colouring her cheeks when she sees it. 

“Really?” Nervous chuckle escapes her lips as she takes the vibrator into her hand, waving it in front of him. 

Zane nods, grinning as his hand wraps around her. “Yep, consider it a further lesson in self-pleasure.”

“You are impossible.” 

“You love me anyhow.”

Her lips ghost over his smiling ones before kissing him. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
